1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a composition comprising at least one compound selecting from the group consisting of hydrolyzable organic silicon compounds, hydrolysis products thereof and multimers of the hydrolysis products, and inorganic compound particles; and also relates to a resin molded article having a cured film of the composition formed on the surface thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A resin molded article having a hydrophilic film formed on the surface thereof is suitably used in outdoor applications since the hydrophilic film has a function of preventing a dust from adhering thereto or easily removing a dust therefrom. For instance, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 7-299890 proposes that a synthetic resin plate is used for an outdoor sound-insulating plate, in which the plate has on the surface thereof a fluorine resin film with an antifouling layer containing a hydrophilic colloidal inorganic material. In addition, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 8-3478 proposes that a transparent synthetic resin molded plate with a hydrophilic property is used for a street side wall plate, in which the plate has on the surface thereof a covering layer with a contact angle of 50° or less relative to water, the layer being made of an inorganic colloidal sol.
The above-described conventional hydrophilic resin molded articles/plates are not necessary sufficient in adhesion properties to resin molded articles/plates and anti-abrasion properties of the hydrophilic films, and thus causes the hydrophilic films to be easily peeled off and be damaged. Also, the transparency of the hydrophilic films is not necessary sufficient in some cases so that the function and appearance of the resin molded articles/plates may be deteriorated in some cases.